


Fake Psychics Reunited

by ebonyfeather



Series: Two of a kind [2]
Category: Psych, The Mentalist
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn comes to visit Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Psychics Reunited

 

 

“Where are you going to in such a hurry?” Agent Lisbon asked curiously.

 

Patrick Jane glanced over his shoulder at her as he picked up his coat. “I have plans.”

 

Lisbon frowned. “You?” she asked sceptically, before teasing, “I didn’t think you actually _had_ a social life.”

 

There was a snort of laughter from across the office as Rigsby attempted to disguise it as a cough.

 

“So, what are you doing?”

 

Patrick smiled affably. “Why?”

 

“I’m curious,” Lisbon told him. “Come on, it’s just that you never mention anything outside of work.”

 

By this point, Rigsby and Cho had given up pretending that they weren’t listening and had edged closer, eager expressions on their faces similar to Lisbon’s.

 

“Fine. I have a friend coming to town and we’re meant to be having dinner,” Patrick told them. “Happy now?”

 

“So, by friend you mean date-type-friend? Who is it?” Rigsby asked, receiving a smack on the arm from Van Pelt.

 

“Don’t be so nosy,” she scolded. “That is none of our business.”

 

Patrick didn’t have the chance to say any more, however, as the door opened and someone was escorted in.

 

“Mr Jane? This man says he knows you?”

 

Patrick turned and smiled as Shawn Spencer bounced into the room, a backpack on his back and a huge carrier bag in one hand. He had met Shawn a month ago in Santa Barbara, when a CBI case had crossed into the Santa Barbara police department’s territory. To say they had hit it off straight away would be an understatement; Patrick had spent most of their three days there with Shawn. However, what with Patrick working with the CBI and Shawn being the SBPD’s resident ‘psychic consultant’, it had taken this long to find a free space in both their schedules.

 

“Patrick!”

 

Shawn dropped the backpack and carrier bag, coming over to them with a huge grin on his face. For a moment, Patrick thought (hoped) Shawn was going to kiss him hello but the other man stopped himself. His gaze flicked to the others in the room and Patrick could almost see the question written in his eyes: _Do they know?_ Putting that doubt firmly to rest, Patrick moved in, cradled Shawn’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together.

 

“Hi,” he said softly. Releasing a now delighted-looking Shawn, he turned to the others. “Lisbon, Rigsby, you remember Shawn Spencer, don’t you?” They nodded and Patrick introduced the remaining two agents to Shawn. “Shawn works with the SBPD as a consultant.”

 

Shawn pouted. “ _Psychic_ consultant,” he muttered, but Patrick could tell that he wasn’t really offended. They both knew that Shawn wasn’t psychic but the rest of the world wasn’t quite as clued in on the secret.

 

“Did he just say psychic?” Cho asked. “Oh, man, that’s perfect- the guy who claims he doesn’t believe in psychics is dating one.”

 

Ignoring them, Patrick turned to Shawn. “I didn’t think you’d be here yet.”  

 

“I got in early and so I thought I’d come up and surprise you,” Shawn told him. “You didn’t mind, did you?” He had been curious about where Patrick worked and the people he mentioned so often, the arriving early an excuse to come and take a look.

 

“Oooh, I almost forgot- I brought presents!”

 

Patrick laughed at the bewildered expressions on his colleagues faces as Shawn went around and presented each of them with a pineapple with a red bow tied around it. He’d got used to that particular quirk of Shawn’s already, even though it still puzzled the hell out of him.

 

“Um, thanks?” Rigsby cast a ‘is he serious?’ look to Patrick before setting the pineapple on his desk.

 

Patrick knew that he would face a full interrogation from his friends when he came in to work on Monday morning; he saw the mixture of amusement and curiosity on their faces as he showed Shawn around before they left the office together.  

 

\-------

 

Dinner had been lovely. They had found a peaceful restaurant where they could actually talk, getting caught up on whatever they hadn’t told each other over the phone in their frequent calls back and forth.

 

“You know, as much as I’m enjoying this,” Shawn said as they finished their meal, “I think maybe we should have dessert back at your place.”

 

“Oh?” Patrick saw the mischievous twinkle in Shawn’s eyes as he said it, finding himself wanting whatever that look promised. He couldn’t resist asking, “Did you have something in particular in mind?”

 

The other man licked his lips suggestively, leaning over the table to speak low enough that no one else would hear.

 

“Well, let’s just say that it involves whipped cream.”

 

That was enough for Patrick; if they didn’t get out of here soon, what with the looks that Shawn was giving him, the walk to the exit was going to be kind of embarrassing. Shifting in his seat, he realised that it already would be.

 

“Problem?” Shawn asked, chuckling. “The sooner we get you home, the sooner I can help you out with that problem.”

 

The bill was settled in record time.

 

\-------

 

The decision to walk the short distance back to Patrick’s home hadn’t been entirely wise. It had seemed a good idea at the time since cabs seemed few and far between on a Friday night. Half way home, Shawn grabbed Patrick by the sleeve of his jacket and tugged. Patrick allowed himself to be pulled into the shadowed end of an alley and backed up to the wall, where Shawn dumped his backpack on the ground and pounced.

 

The kiss was rough and impatient. Shawn’s fingers raked through Patrick’s hair, winding the blonde curls around his fingers, grinding his hips against Patrick’s. He felt the other man’s hands slide around his waist as he responded.

 

“Feeling adventurous?” Shawn asked, breaking off the kiss.

 

Patrick’s eyes widened. “Here? We have public decency laws here, you know?”

 

Shawn’s hand slipped lower until his fingers found the hard bulge in Patrick’s pants, massaging lightly. Patrick bit back the groan that was on the tip of his tongue, cursing Shawn for playing dirty.

 

“If we get arrested, we’ll never hear the end of it,” he protested weakly, the desire to stop Shawn’s tactile assault practically non-existent. “Dammit!”

 

He pulled Shawn back in for another crushing kiss, seeing the satisfaction in the other man’s eyes as he did so. Shawn’s questing fingers moved to unfasten Patrick’s pants before the he dropped to his knees.

 

“Oh my God! Shawn!”

 

Patrick sucked in a breath as a warm, moist mouth closed over his cock, licking and sucking enthusiastically. Everything the man did, he did with such energy and this was no different. Shawn was going to be the death of him, Patrick thought, but what a way to go.

 

Dropping his hands to Shawn’s shoulders, he held on, possibly the only thing keeping him upright against the wall. He glanced to the street, so close by but seeming so far away at present, and was a little shocked to realise that the thought that someone could catch them at any moment was a huge thrill.

 

Oh, hell, this wasn’t going to last long.

 

“Shawn!”

 

Shawn’s hands gripped his hips, holding him close and taking him into his throat as he came. When eventually he stood, he tucked Patrick back into his pants, straightening his clothing, and pulled him in for another kiss.

 

“You,” he told Patrick, “are a bad influence on me.”

 

Patrick stared after him as Shawn grabbed his backpack and walked back out onto the street. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

 

“Going to stand there all night?”

 

With a frown, Patrick followed him. “What do you mean, I’m a bad influence?”

 

Shawn grinned and linked his arm through Patrick’s. “You are. Seducing me in public?”

 

“Me?”

 

Shawn nodded. “Glad you agree.”

 

Patrick stopped as they reached his home and dug his keys out of his pocket. “I never agreed.”

 

“Yes, you did. See, the sooner you accept the fact that I’m usually right…”

 

“But you aren’t.”

 

Shawn took his keys off him as soon as they were inside and locked the door behind them. He tossed them onto the hall table, leaving his backpack nearby and slid his hands under Patrick’s jacket.

 

“Now how about we continue this somewhere else, somewhere with less clothes,” he added.

 

Patrick could wholeheartedly agree with that sentiment.

 

Two hours later, curled up in bed with a naked, happy Shawn sprawled over him, Patrick suddenly remembered that they never did get dessert.

 

 


End file.
